Welcome to My Slumber Party
by KaraWasHere
Summary: Before the HiME Festival but after the SEARRS incedent, Mai hosts a slumber party...Guess who's invited? Let the epicness begin.
1. The Epicness Begins Here

**This story will be a quick one. It's not a full length feature film, but it's too long to be a one-shot. The chapters may be short but the updates will be quick. **

**Two reviews to unlock the next chapter!**

* * *

Of course she's not gonna wanna go. Some one as sophisticated as Shizuru wouldn't want to attend something as girly and childish as a slumber party. It was ridiculous to even ask her, really, but Mai and her dumb friends just insisted that she go and ask. So there she was, waiting outside the Student Council room for Shizuru to get done with her meeting.

Suddenly, the door slid open and numerous people started piling out, only a couple of which Natsuki recognized and only one of which who waved; Shizuru's rumored boyfriend apparently, Reito. She nodded her head at him in greeting, then made her way into the almost empty Student Council room.

Shizuru, the only one left in the room, made immediate note of Natsuki. The blunette noticed the tawny blonde's tendency to do this, she didn't mind it, but something was just a little off about it. "Ara, Natsuki comes to visit me, how pleasant!"

"Yeah…" The blunette causually walked over and sat on a table near Shizuru's desk. "Hey, I gotta ask you something…It's stupid though."

Shizuru cocked her head and smiled, "Nothing Natsuki asks is stupid." She reassured.

Natsuki scoffed and turned her head, but her eyes remained on the crimson eyed girl. "Well this is." She paused and turned her head back to the girl as to fully face her. "Mai is having this dumb slumber party thing, and her and her friends wanted me to ask you if you're interested."

Silence. Natsuki turned her head away again and looked out the window, "I told you it was stupid, I'll tell them you don't wanna--"

Shizuru cut her off, "Is Natsuki attending this slumber party?" She asked innocently.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "I'm practically being forced…"

The tawny blonde clapped her hands together as if sealing her decision, "Then I shall attend as well!"

The blunette's head snapped to the girl with wide eyes, "Hah?!"


	2. The King's Game

**You've unlocked the next chapter! Hurray for you! Now read on my little friends and review so maybe I can unlock the next chapter!**

* * *

The night of the sleep-over, Natsuki packed all her stuff in Shizuru's bag, seeing as she only had a tooth brush and pajamas.

Obviously, Mai and her gossip friends were elighted to hear of the kaichou's acceptance. Natsuki on the other hand, was almost dreading the thought. She'd have to put up with the tea-drinker's teasing all night on top of the idiocy of whoever else Mai was inviting. Indeed it was going to be a long night…

Due to Shizuru's insitance on picking out the absolute _perfect_ pajama's to bring they were the last to arrive. At one point, Natsuki just told her to pick any damn one and that it didn't matter. But Shizuru went on to explain the importance of her choice as she didn't want to look slutty nor did she want to look too covered up. Apparently, the girl had a large number of pajamas and most of them were, for lack of better term, too sexy. God only knows why she owned so many of them…

As they approached Mai's dorm room, Natsuki stopped her hand before it could knock. "Shizuru, if you want, we could back out now, there's still time." She said. In truth, the blunette really didn't want to attend this idiotic event.

Shizuru turned around with a slight pout playing on her face, "Does Natsuki not want to attend?" She asked apparently catching Natsuki's disinterest in the event.

The way the girl was looking at her, Natsuki for some reason just couldn't be frank and rude about it. "Well..I just don't see why you wanna go so badly…" Natsuki answered as she nonchalantly rubbed the back of her head.

"You see, I've never been to a slumber party before…" Shizuru informed. "And Natsuki's going to be there so I just must attend!" She finished happily as she attached herself to the blunette's arm.

Natsuki ripped her arm out of the older girl's grip and used that hand to point in her face. "You liar! You've been to a sleep-over before! What about when you stay over at my house? I know you've slept at Reito's more than once!"

"Sleeping over at Natsuki and Reito's home's doesn't count as a slumber party." Shizuru told her bluntly.

"Hah?" Natsuki sounded as confused as an American in a Japanese public bathroom.

Shizuru puffed out her cheeks a bit in distress as she wasn't getting her point across to the blunette. "Natsuki, a slumber party is when there's a number of people are sleeping over, as far as I can remember, when I sleep over at Natsuki's house, it's just us two."

Natsuki seemed to be processing this information when the door suddenly swung open and nearly whacked Shizuru in the face.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing!" Natsuki yelled at the handsome girl with glasses in consideration for her tea drinking friend.

"Sorry, I didn't want everyone eavesdropping for too long…" Mai explained as she made herself known from behind the crowd of people whom, Nastuki assumed, were eavesdropping on her conversation.

Natsuki sneered at the nosy group of teens. "Curiousity killed the gossipers." She commented dryly as she let herself in.

Shizuru quickly scurried after her with an amused smile forming on her lips, "I believe curiousity killed the _cat_, Natsuki."

"Slip of the tongue." Natsuki stated, as she gave Chie and Aoi her infamous Kuga Death Glare.

The handsome girl laughed nervously, "What kind of activities do you two do at these sleep-overs?"

Shizuru's face lit up, "When I sleep at Natsuki's house we--" The tawny blond was cut off by Natsuki's hand being clamped over her mouth.

"Do nothing. It's just her…sleeping over." Natsuki explained quickly.

A cheshire grin slowly crept onto Chie's lips. "Why do I think that's a lie?"

Natsuki's reply was a glare. Aoi decided to pipe up, "You sleep over Kanzaki-sempai's house as well?"

Shizuru smiled politely after she pryed Natsuki's hand from her face. "Yes, that's correct."

Chie threw her a wolf-whistle. "You and your boyfriend doing this and that late into the night, huh?"

The tawny blonde's polite smile flew off her face and was replaced with confusion, equally as polite. "Boyfriend?"

"Don't play dumb, Kaichou-san, we all know about you and Kanzaki-sempai already!" Aoi chimed.

"Please just call me Shizuru," She told her. "As for Reito and I, we're merely friends, with no intentions of going any farther than that."

"Really?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Then, why do you two kiss all the time?" Chie asked, this was the first time the girl was on the border to confused.

"Yeah, yeah! We see you two all the time!" Aoi called.

"Because, that's how you should greet the ones you love," Shizuru answered, a grin formed onto her lips as she attached herself to Natsuki's arm. "That's how I greet Natsuki all the time!" She admitted happily.

The blunette's face turned bright red at the proclamation. "S-shizuru!"

"Eeeh?! On the lips?!" The carrot-top called out.

"Yes, everyday!" The tawny blonde nodded happily as she told them this.

"Ok, enough! This is the dumbest conversation I've ever had!" Natsuki declared out of obvious embarrassment then stomped off into the living room. Only to find a familiar bored red-head and a bubbly black haired girl lounging out on the couch. When green met green, both their faces twitched in disgust in unison.

"Don't tell me…" Natsuki started.

"You're staying over too?!" Nao finished the sentence for the girl with out even thinking about it.

The red-head jumped to her feet to match the blunette's height. " Ah, you, guys…Don't fight. We're here to enjoy ourselves tonight!" Mai called out nervously as she watched to two girls' at eachother's throats.

"There's no way I can enjoy myself when this _butch _is here!" The red-head yelled to Mai, but her eyes were locked onto Natsuki's.

"I can't enjoy myself with a _prostitute _in the house, she'll steal my money!" Natsuki countered.

Both girls glared at eachother, a pregnant silence filled the whole room with only the sound of gritting teeth to be heard. Suddenly, they jumped eachother, pulling hair and slapping faces. Mai ran over to break it up only to slapped in the process. The nasty insults that were being thrown between the two women, distracting them from the hurt carrot-top.

"Natsuki." The stern voice did not come from the carrot-top, but the tawny blonde whom was getting tired of the disruption.

Immediately, Natsuki stopped, turned to her best-friend and smiled innocently, "Ye--"

"Enough, Natsuki." Shizuru stated, cutting off the blunette from whatever inoccent game she was about to pull.

And as if she were a dog obeying her master, Natsuki let go of Nao's collar and backed off, ignoring the smug look on the red-head's face. "Whatever…" The blunette grumbled as if to play it off cool, "Mai, where do you keep your mayo?" She asked out of the blue, perhaps wanting a distraction.

"Actually, we ran out yesterday." Mai admitted as she held her abused cheek.

Natsuki sighed deeply and plopped down and made herself comfy on the couch. "Oh, just perfect." She grumbled.

As time went by and everyone was comfortable in her home, Mai decided it was time for some games. Of course, she had wanted to start with karaoke, but Chie said she had a better idea. The gossiper ran into the kitchen and came out with seven popsicles.

"Chie is confused, there's supposed to be yummy icecream on those." Mikoto stated as she observed the empty popsicle sticks.

Chie smirked, "No, Mikoto, this is for our game." She informed.

"And exactly what game are we playing?" Mai inquired suspiciously.

"The King's game!" Aoi chimed cheerfully as Chie nodded in confirmation.

Mikoto smiled naively, Mai slapped her forehead, Nao let out an exasperated sigh and Natsuki groaned. Only Shizuru sat in confusion, she had never heard of such game. "The King's game?" She spoke, in hope that someone would catch on and explain the rules.

"Have you never played this game, Kai--Shizuru?" Aoi asked, her voice held a bit of surprise.

"I have not."

Chie threw her hands up in excitement, "Whoo! We have a first-timer, folks!" She annouced into an imaginary microphone.

Mai rolled her eyes at the girl's action and turned to Shizuru, "Basically, everyone picks a stick. If you get the 'K' stick, you're the King. Without knowing anyone's number, the King gets to pick any number, one through six in this case, and command the person with that number."

Shizuru nodded, thankuful for the informative girl. This sounded as if it would be quite amusing. "Okay! Let's begin! Everyone pick a stick!" Chie called. Everyone gathered around Chie's out-stretched hand to grab their stick.

Not a minute later did the King come forward. "Looks like I'm the King!" Nao publicated.

Her mouth went from a slight frown to a true cheshire grin as her eyes caught sight of everyone's near-terrified faces. "Let's see, I want…number…**one**…and number **five **to kiss."

Shizuru, looked up at her number's mention as did the other girl. "Me! I'm number five! Mai's number one, right?" Mikoto jumped up and down excitedly.

Mai gave her roommate a sympathetic look, "No, Mikoto, I'm number six."

"Then who--"

"Nao-san, do you think you could change the command, I believe it would be quite inapproprate for me to follow through on your charge." Shizuru said, trying to reason with the girl with the front that she didn't want to kiss the youngster.

Nao's grin only widened, she knew what Shizuru was trying to do and she wasn't going to let her have her way. "Nope," She said, crossing her arms. "Go on you two, the King commands it."

Most hesitantly, Shizuru leaned in to kiss the young girl on the cheek. But Nao wouldn't have any of that. "No, no, no, the lips."

Shizuru whipped her head at the red-head. "Surely you can't be serious! She's only thirteen, I'm almost eighteen!"

"Yeah, Nao, that is a little raunchy …" Mai piped up, obviously seeing the wrong-ness that the situation before her provided.

Before anyone could get another word in, Mikoto pressed her lips to Shizuru's. Almost immediately, Shizuru pulled away, her mouth half gaped. While everyone else in the room, aside from Nao and the naively smiling Mikoto, had their jaws on the floor.

The only thing in the room to be heard was Nao's obnoxious laughter. Mikoto threw her hands in the air, "I win! What do I win?!" She asked as she swung her head around excitedly.

'_You're going to earn a slap to the face, I didn't want to kiss you…you..you little…' _Shizuru didn't act on her thoughts, she actually did the exact opposite, the tawny-blonde simply kept her mouth shut and sat back down in her spot next to Natsuki calmly.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Shizuru suggested in the silence.

All the sticks went back into Chie's hand and everyone picked their sticks once again. This time the King stick was in Natsuki's possesion.

The blunette leaned into the couch a bit, "I'm the King…" She stated, less than excited.

The girl sighed, "I want number **six **and **two** to…hug…" Natsuki ordered, only to be met with a room full of 'boos' at the boring command.

"C'mon, Kuga! Make it more interesting!" Chie called.

Natsuki crossed her arms and turned her head with an idignant look, "Interesting as in explicit, right? Sorry, I don't have any interest in watching two girl's make out."

The blunette looked to her right, when green met red, she saw the hurt in the older girl's eyes. Natsuki's face contorted into confusion, before she could ask what brought such a pained look to her friend's face, Chie spoke again.

"No need to hide it, Kuga! We all know you like watching that kind of thing."

Natsuki's head whipped to the girl in glasses, "What?!"

"We all know you're gay." She elaborated bluntly.

"I am not!"

"You ride a motorcycle."

"So?!" Natsuki yelled, her face now thoroughly flushed.

Shizuru giggled, "Leave Natsuki be, if she's a lesbian, then good for her." _'And me…' _

"Shizuru!" Natsuki cried in desperation.

"Go on with your command, Nat-su-ki." The tea-drinker said, stretching out her name.

The alleged lesbian grumbled something inaudible, before making her command. "You all want explicit? Fine! **Six **and **two**, you have seven minutes in heaven!" Natsuki boomed as she motioned towards the coat closet.

Chie and Aoi stood up in unison, "We'll be back in seven minutes, then." Chie informed nonchalantly as the strolled off towards the closet.

After the door clicked in indication that the door had been shut, Natsuki spoke, "There, now I don't have to watch it."

Silence was dominant in the room for what seemed like hours, when in actuallity, only two minutes had gone by. Mai cleared her throat, trying to break the silence, "So…what are we supposed to do for the next five minutes?"

* * *

**What will they do? Review and find out!**


	3. TWISTER!

**CHAPTER 3 UNLOCKED. MORE REVIEWS ARE NEEDED TO CONTINUE TO THE NEXT LEVEL. SEE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS.**

* * *

"We should play another round before tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum come back." Nao commented holding out the sticks.

Natsuki nodded, "For once, I agree…" She said lightly before grabbing a stick. Everyone else followed in suit.

"Ara? It seems I'm the King!" Shizuru announced once all the sticks were pulled.

"Oh lord, the queen of lesbians is the King, everyone, we might as well strip now!" Nao joked.

Mai lightly smacked the red-head, "Go on with your command, Shizuru."

The tawny-blonde cleared her throat, "Alright…I'd like, numbers **one** and **two **to kiss, **four**, I'd like for you to come kiss the King and **three**, give the King a french kiss." Shizuru told them as innocently as possible.

Before anyone could react, Mikoto flung herself onto Shizuru and gave her another huge, wet kiss. The tea drinker pulled back with a look of digust filtering across her face as she wiped the slobber off her mouth…and her cheeks….ew.

'_You…you disgusting little…I…I'll…WHY?!?' _Shizuru's thoughts weren't reflected in her actions, once more she acted passively. "Mikoto. What was your number?" She asked.

"Four!" Mikoto answered enthused. And as if she thought Shizuru was stupid, the girl held up four fingers.

"Who's three?" Shizuru asked hopefully, averting her gaze to Natuski, who really didn't seem to notice.

"…I am…" Mai said, raising her hand. Awkwardly standing up, she went over and gave the older girl some tongue action. It was short and awkward seeing as neither girl really wanted it. Grimacing that she just had to do that with some one other than Natsuki, Shizuru peeked over at the blunette, whom immediately turned her head away when she was caught staring. A small smile appeared on her face at the blunette's actions.

"That means Nao and Natsuki kiss!" Mikoto yelled in excitement. At this, both girls' faces went beet red.

"Do I really…" Natsuki trailed off.

"…Have to kiss _her_?!" Nao finished.

Shizuru's brow twitched in annoyance at the thought that their minds seemed like they were connected, but she let it pass. "As the game says, I ordered it, so you do it." The tea drinker answered against her will.

Everyone in the room watched as the two girls' came towards eachother, red faced and awkward. Their lips drew closer and closer. Shizuru's chest twisted in pain, she didn't want to watch this, she didn't want to see Natsuki kiss someone else and at her own command, too! The scene seemed like it was going in slow motion, it was just painfully slow. At the last moment, right before their lips met, Natsuki snuck a glance at Shizuru and averted her lips to Nao's forehead instead.

Awkward silence prevailed, swallowing up the room's occupants in ever-lasting awkward-ness.

"Natsuki, that was sketchy." Mai joked.

Natsuki's face was still red, "You're sketchy!"

"That was lame…" Mai retorted with a snicker.

Shizuru clapped her hands, "I think we should move on!" Preventing either girl from making any more comments.

"Let's play a new game!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Before any argument could start, Shizuru agreed, "Good idea! What would you like to play, Mikoto?"

"Twister!" The feral girl yelled, throwing her hand up in the air.

Shizuru's eyes widended a fraction as she realized just exactly how close to Natsuki this game could get her. "Amazing idea, Mikoto! Go grab the board!" She answered happily.

The bubbly girl ran off into the hallway to fetch the game board. Shizuru turned to the room's occupants, "Who wants to be the spinner?" She asked.

Immediately, two hands shot up, Nao and Natsuki. Shizuru puffed out her cheek in annoyance, why was Natsuki so stubborn! "Nao should be the spinner." The tea drinker stated.

Natsuki's hand shot down and a scowl formed on her face, "No! That's not fair!"

Mai let out a annoyed sigh, everything just had to be an argument with these two, didn't it? "Then decide with rock paper scissors."

And so the classic game of Rock, Paper, Scissors commenced. Alas, it was a close game, but the blunette came out victorious. Just as the deciding game ended, Mikoto came back with Twister.

"Got it!" Mikoto yelled as she ran into the room with the Twister box held above her head.

Shizuru was quiet, apparently losing all and any interest and enthusiam she previously held for this game. Mai quietly took to setting up the board, once everything was in place, the game started.

"Mai, left hand on red." Natsuki ordered, spinning the spinner.

The busty girl did as told and put her left hand on the red colored circle. The blunette spun again. "Shizuru, right foot on blue…"

The tawny blonde placed her foot on the closest blue, which was across the board from the other two girls. The board keeper spun again, "Nao, put your right hand on green."

The red-head begrudgedly stuck her hand on the assigned color. "Mikoto, left foot on blue."

The game continued like this for nearly ten minutes. After only that short time, the four girls who had started out individual, now looked like one huge pile of limbs. It was awkward. Very awkward. It had become even more uncomfortable for Shizuru, who's butt was in Nao's face and arm pressed into Mai's side boob, when Mikoto stationed herself right under the tea drinkers chest.

Mikoto naively looked up with a wide grin, "Hi!" She greeted.

Shizuru muttered a grim reply and then averted her eyes to Natsuki, who was having the time of her life laughing at the gamers. Spinning again, she called for Nao to put her left leg on blue.

Blue. The only open blue was the one at the oppisite end of the board. "How am I supposed to get ALL THE WAY OVER THERE?!" The red head yelled.

"I don't know…but wouldn't it just suck to be the first one out?" Natsuki said, with subtle taunt in her voice.

Nao grit her teeth, obviously taking that as a challenge. By a miraculous stretch of luck, the red head got her foot on the last open blue on the board without crumbling to the floor. But, with her victory came Mai's downfall…literally. The carrot top was knocked off balance by Nao's sudden change. Her arms simply gave out and she scrambled off the board.

"Ladies and…well…ladies, we have our first loser!" Natsuki annouced unceremoniously.

The game continued at a rather fast pace now. Each girl had their own discrete reason for wanting to win. Nao because she wanted to up show Natsuki. Shizuru so she could play again, this time with Natsuki. And..little Mikoto simply wanted to win.

After another minute of the game, Nao decided to start 'helping' other people get out. Going for the easiest victim first, Shizuru. The girl looked like the princess type who had never done a day's hard work in her life. So when the tea drinker went to move herself according to Natsuki's commands, Nao discretely tried to knock her off balance by shifting herself in the way. Shizuru either got lucky or saw through Nao's plan. because the girl had gotten by just fine. Next victim would obviously be Mikoto. She wouldn't be easy, but it was possible to get her out.

All too wrapped up in her own plan, Nao hadn' t notice Shizuru jerk suddenly, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"And the wicked bitch of the west finally falls!" Natsuki called in amusment.

"Go suck one, Kuga." Nao retorted as she picked herself off the board.

Now it was just Mikoto and Shizuru. By now, the tawny blonde's muscles were aching. She needed to get Mikoto out. Now. Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind.

"Mikoto, you're missing a finger." Shizuru said.

The feral girl's face contorted in confusion, "Hm? No, I have ten still."

The tawny blonde cocked an eye brow, "Is that so?"

Mikoto nodded, "Hm!"

"Prove it, show me."

Mikoto's brows furrowed and she held up her hands to show the girl, failing to realize that this action would help gravity out and cause her to fall flat on the ground.

Instead of being angry, Mikoto laughed, "Shizuru, you smart woman!"

Shizuru smiled at her for a brief second before collapsing onto the mat and rolling onto her back.

Natsuki stood up, "Alright, let's play a new game."

Shizuru sat up straight, "Wait, I was under the impression that we were going to play Twister again." She said.

"Nah, I'm bored and you looked kinda tired anyway." Natsuki told her.

"Karaoke!"

Four heads whipped around to the source of the sudden, random outburst. "...Excuse me, Mai-san?"

"Karaoke. That's what we're doing next. I'm not taking no for an answer." The carrot top said, almost aggresively.

And no one decided to even attempt to object as the girl started setting up the Karaoke machine that she had been waiting to hook up all night.

* * *

**OMFG! Singing! Dancing! Pandas!--wait what? *cough* Anyway, yous are lucky. See, I haven't written any farther than this, therefore, I'm gonna let you review and vote on who you want to sing what! I'm taking the best suggestions! So go on, review...**


	4. Karaoke

**Hahahaha! You know, Karaoke has my name in it! KARA! lol I found that out after writing this! And Shout out to**_ RevalisPyross _**for Shizuru's song! **

* * *

After it was set up, Mai began calculating who was going to go when only to be interrupted by Nao.

"Hey, if we're gonna do this, then let's make it interesting…" Nao said to the carrot-top.

Mai looked up at her with suspicion creeping onto her features. She narrowed her eyes slightly, "What _kind _of interesting?"

"I say, we draw sticks to decide when we go and the person who goes after you gets to pick your song." She answered grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Mai put on her thinking face and took it into consideration. After a silent moment, she nodded slowly. "…Yeah…I like that idea…" The carrot top stated.

They grabbed the already prepared sticks from the King's game and drew them. Once all the sticks were divided between the five girls, they stated their numbers. The order was as such: Shizuru, Nao, Natsuki, Mai, and then Mikoto.

Shizuru cringed as she saw who was to pick her song. With Nao, it would probably be something embarrassing or degrading.

"Nao-san, it seems you should be picking my song…" Shizuru said, wishing this to be over as soon as possible.

The red head, stood up with defiance written all over her face, "Yeah, yeah, don't get your tiny, over-priced panties in a bunch…" She said as she sauntered over to the karaoke machine. Looking through the machine, Nao didn't see one song that she'd want the Kaichou to sing. After moments of strenous searching, suddenly, the red head's face lit up with laughter as she found the perfect song. Clicking on the song, Nao stood up and handed the mic to the tawny blonde.

Her grin held mischevious fun, "I just love irony." She muttered quietly to the girl as she went to sit back down to enjoy the show.

Shizuru's brows creased in confusion until she saw the song that the red head had chosen for her. Grinding her teeth, the tawny blonde waited for the song to get to the words.

_**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low**_

_**According to all sources, the street's the place to go**_

_**Cause tonight for the first time**_

_**Just about half-past ten**_

_**For the first time in history**_

_**It's gonna start raining men.**_

Shizuru visibly cringed as she sang the next part of the song.

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**_

_**I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get**_

_**Absolutely soaking wet!**_

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**_

_**It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!**_

_**Tall, blonde, dark and lean**_

_**Rough and tough and strong and mean**_

_**God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too**_

_**She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do**_

_**She taught every angel to rearrange the sky**_

_**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**_

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**_

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!**_

_**It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!**_

Silently, she grit her teeth and cursed Nao.

_**I feel stormy weather / Moving in about to begin**_

_**Hear the thunder / Don't you lose your head**_

_**Rip off the roof and stay in bed**_

_**God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too**_

_**She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do**_

_**She taught every angel to rearrange the sky**_

_**So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy**_

_**It's Raining Men! Yeah!**_

_**Humidity is rising - Barometer's getting low**_

_**According to all sources, the street's the place to go**_

_**Cause tonight for the first time**_

_**Just about half-past ten**_

_**For the first time in history**_

_**It's gonna start raining men.**_

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!**_

_**It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! **_

By the end of her performance, Mai was clapping politely, Mikoto sat around looking naively confused as to why Nao was in hysterics and Natsuki was smiling as this was the first time she heard her best friend sing openly, also unaware of the true reason of Nao's laughter.

Thoroughly embarrassed, Shizuru took her seat on the large couch next to Natsuki. The blunette, however, jumped up immediately so she could pick out Nao's song. Already having a song in mind, Natsuki simply had to search for it, which took less than a second as she was familiar with Mai's little machine. Swiftly clicking on the song, Natsuki skipped the step of handing Nao the mic and plopped back down on the couch.

Taking the voice amiplifier into her hands and looking at her chosen song, she whipped her head towards the blunnette, "What the fuck kind of song is this?!"

Natsuki grinned, "One that fits you perfectly…"

"Mutt, I'll--" She couldn't finish her threat as her eyes took note of the angry crimson glaring at her. Nao, first one of the first times in her life, suddenly felt her blood run cold. "I'll…sing my song…"

Natsuki was taken aback by the sudden change of heart by the usually fiery red head. She actually became disappointed by the lack of reaction. The sudden obedience of the red head even went as far as to make the blunette plop back into the couch in a frusterated huff.

As the song started, Nao began to sing.

_**I'm just a regular Joe with a regular job.**_

_**I'm your average white suburbanite slob.**_

_**I like football and porno and books about war.**_

_**I've got an average house with a nice hardwood floor.**_

_**My wife and my job, my kids and my car.**_

_**My feet on my table and a Cuban cigar.**_

_**But sometimes that just ain't enough to keep a man like me interested (oh no) no way (uh-uh). No, I've gotta go out and have fun at someone else's expense.**_

_**(oh yeah) yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.**_

_**I drive really slow in the ultra-fast lane,**_

_**While people behind me are going insane.**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, such an asshole)**_

By now, Natsuki was laughing histyrically, Nao replied by flipping her the bird.

_**I use public toilets and piss on the seat,**_

_**I walk around in the summertime saying "How about this heat?"**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's the world's biggest asshole)**_

_**Sometimes I park in handicapped spaces,**_

_**While handicapped people make handicapped faces.**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's a real fucking asshole)**_

_**Maybe I shouldn't be singing this song**_

_**Ranting and raving and carrying on**_

_**Maybe they're right when they tell me I'm wrong **_

_**NAAAAH!**_

_**I'm an asshole (he's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**I'm an asshole (he's the world's biggest asshole)**_

_**(SPOKEN)**_

_**You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna get myself a 1967 Cadillac Eldorado convertible, hot pink, with whale skin hubcaps and all leather cow interior and big brown baby seal eyes for headlights. Yeah! And I'm gonna drive around in that baby at 115 miles an hour, getting 1 mile per gallon, sucking down quarter pounder cheeseburgers from McDonald's in the old-fashioned non- biodegradable Styrofoam containers! And when I'm done suckin' down those grease ball burgers I'm gonna wipe my mouth on the American flag and then toss the Styrofoam containers right out the side, and there ain't a God-damned thing anybody can do about it. You know why? Because we got the bombs, that's why!**_

_**Two words--nuclear fucking weapons, OK? Russia, Germany, Romania - they can have all the democracy they want. They can have a democracy cakewalk right through the middle of Tiananmen Square and it won't make a lick of difference, because we ve got the bombs, OK? John Wayne's not dead - he's frozen! And when we find a cure for cancer, we're gonna thaw out the Duke and he's gonna be pretty pissed off. You know why? You ever taken a cold shower? Well, multiply that by 15 million times. That's how pissed off the Duke's gonna be.**_

_**I'm gonna get the Duke and John Cassavetes and Lee Marvin (Hey) and Sam Peckinpah (Hey) and a case of whisky (Hey) and drive down to Texas (Hey, Hey, Hey)**_

_**(Hey you know you really are an asshole)**_

_**Why don't you just shut up and sing this song pal.**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**I'm an asshole (He's an asshole, what an asshole)**_

_**A - S - S - H - O - L - E.**_

_**Everybody, A - S - S - H - O -L - E.**_

_**(SPOKEN)**_

_**I'm an asshole and I'm proud of it! **_

As the song finished, Nao threw down the mic and sat herself back down on the ground in front of the couch.

Even before Nao got back to her seat, Mai had pranced up to the karaoke machine to pick out Natsuki's song.

"I have the perfect song for you!" Mai chimed as she flipped through her machine. "It's romantic! I've always seen you as a romantic kind of person!" By now, excitement must've overloaded her brain because the carrot top was surely talking crazy talk. Romantic? Natsuki? More like romantically challenged…

The blunette got up and grabbed the mic off the floor, "Let's just get this over with you nut."

Mai rushed back to her seat as the song started up.

_**You know a lot of girls be thinkin' my songs are about them**_

_**This is not to get confused, this one's for you**_

Natsuki twitched. She got a song, singing about a girl. Damn that Mai.

_**Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted**_

_**We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it**_

_**You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it**_

_**I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**_

Resisting the urge to sigh, Natsuki decided to sing it up the best she could.

_**'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up**_

_**When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up**_

_**She make me beg for it till she give it up**_

_**And I say the same thing every single time**_

_**I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the best I ever had, best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking**_

_**Know you got a roommate, call me when it's no one there**_

_**Put the key under the mat, and you know I'll be over there**_

_**I'll be over there, shawty, I'll be over there**_

_**I'll be hitting all the spots that you ain't even know was there**_

_**Ha and you all ain't even have to ask twice**_

_**You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice**_

_**Always felt like you was so accustomed to the fast life**_

_**Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life**_

_**Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on**_

_**That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong**_

_**You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringin' Drake along**_

_**You know that I'm working, I'll be there soon as I make it home**_

_**And she a patient in my waiting room**_

_**Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume**_

_**And until them girls prove it**_

_**I'm the one they never get confused with**_

_**'Cause baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted**_

_**We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it**_

_**You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it**_

_**I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**_

_**'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up**_

_**When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up**_

_**She make me beg for it till she give it up**_

_**And I say the same thing every single time**_

The blunette sweeped the rooms faces. Mai and Shizuru looked like they had stars in their eyes, Mikoto and Nao were looking at her in confusion. Funny how they grouped together. Weirdos…

_**I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the best I ever had, best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking**_

_**Sex, love, pain, baby, I be on that tank shit**_

_**Buzz so big, I could probably sell a blank disk**_

_**When my album drop, bitches will buy it for the picture**_

_**And niggas will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister**_

Whatever…She was getting pretty into it anyway..

_**Magazine, paper, girl, but money ain't the issue**_

_**They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial**_

_**She call me the referee 'cause I be so official**_

_**My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make your pussy whistle**_

_**Like the Andy Griffith theme song**_

_**And who told you to put them jeans on**_

_**Double cup love, you the one I lean on**_

_**Feeling for a fix then you should really get your fiend on**_

_**Yeah, just know my condo is the crack spot**_

_**Every single show she out there reppin' like a mascot**_

_**Get it from the back and make your fucking bra strap pop**_

_**All up in yo slot until the nigga hit the jackpot**_

_**Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted**_

_**We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it**_

_**You be up on everything, other hoes ain't never on it**_

_**I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it**_

_**'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up**_

_**When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up**_

_**She make me beg for it till she give it up**_

_**And I say the same thing every single time**_

_**I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the best I ever had, best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had, best I ever had**_

_**I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the fucking best, you the fucking best**_

_**You the best I ever had, best I ever had**_

_**Best I ever had, best I ever had**_

Natsuki stuck the mic back onto floor where she had found it and walked back to her seat in utter silence. Everyone was silent. No one moved. Simple silence is what the room consisted of, well, actually, some may describe it as complex silence, for, each individual, as always, had their own reason to be quiet.

Mai, because she really didn't expect Natsuki to actually use a singing voice. Nao, because she was still trying to process what she had just seen and wondering whether to snicker or not. Shizuru, because she was wrapped up in a fantasy in which Natsuki was saying all this to her. Natsuki, because she was mortally mortified and Mikoto, because…well…because she's Mikoto.

"Go, Mikoto." Natsuki barked, making the silence evaporate.

"Hm!" Mikoto sounded in conformation. The feral girl jumped up in excitement and flew over to the karaoke machine. The girl was more or less confused when she approached the technology, so she did the smartest thing she could've done. Putting no thought into it at all, Mikoto clicked away at the buttons on the machine until a list of songs came up, and then simply chose the first song on the list.

As Mai stood up, Mikoto pushed the mic into her hands, "Sing!" She said cheerfully.

When the song started up, Mai couldn't place her finger on the name of the song. Shizuru, however, knew exactly what song this was. The tawny blonde let a cheshire grin of her own creep up, but remained silent.

Soon, Mai realised the song and paled. She looked like a statue; a pure, white statue. The time came for her to sing, and she had no choice, it was only fair.

_**First I take they order at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Then I send 'em a girl that can make her coochie pop**_

_**And then I smuggle all my money through the loosy spot**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

_**And there ain't no returns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**We don't wanna hear it burns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Just listen and you'll learn at the Cuchi Shop.**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

In the background, the only thing to be heard was Nao and Natsuki laughing.

_**What you need thick thighs and some chinky eyes?**_

_**Super size all your sides like your biggie fries.**_

_**For a better prize you can get some better pie**_

_**Strawberry, apple, cherry even lemon lime.**_

_**What you want them B cups or them C cups?**_

_**For your ice cream, chocolate or butter P cups?**_

_**French vanilla threesomes that come in D cups**_

_**They eat each other but otherwise they don't eat much.**_

_**I'm bout that fast money, money ain't got no patience.**_

_**But if them boys come run like you on probation**_

_**Listen up, I'm a send ya to the location**_

_**Write it down, take a picture, make a notation.**_

By now, Mai decided to just make the best of it and sing.

_**First I take they order at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Then I send 'em a girl that can make her coochie pop**_

_**And then I smuggle all my money through the loosy spot**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

_**And there ain't no returns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**We don't wanna hear it burns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Just listen and you'll learn at the Cuchi Shop.**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

Looking around, Natsuki and Nao were still laughing, Mikoto was cheering her on in naivety and Shizuru was paying close attention looking pleased.

_**Relax lil nigga cut the bull (cut it out)**_

_**We tax niggas no deductible (get it out)**_

_**So what it is? What it ain't? Nigga state ya name.**_

_**You know we got them umbrellas if ya make it rain.**_

_**So what you want them good girls or them bad ones?**_

_**I got them girls make ya wish ya never had none.**_

_**Cause you'll be spending beaucoup in my spot shawty.**_

_**This nigga acting brand new like he just bout it.**_

_**Up and away like Mighty Mouse**_

_**You can say I am the rap game Heidi Fleiss**_

_**Cause my flow crazy, Hussein like Sadam**_

_**You getting it? I got 'em, I'm the rap bitch madam,**_

_**I'm the madam!**_

_**First I take they order at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Then I send 'em a girl that can make her coochie pop**_

_**And then I smuggle all my money through the loosy spot**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

_**And there ain't no returns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**We don't wanna hear it burns at the Cuchi Shop**_

_**Just listen and you'll learn at the Cuchi Shop.**_

_**(Up in the Phantom, have you wishing you had 'em, I'm the madam.)**_

By the end of the song, Mai's face was redder than Nao's hair. When the carrot top saw said red head go to make a comment, she shut it down before it could even come out of her mouth. "Not. A word." Was enough to silence Nao and instead of a remark, a quiet snicker came out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Shizuru was at the karaoke machine debating on a song to give Mikoto. It was hard indeed. Any other girl, she could have just picked a song at random or any title that caught her interest. But Mikoto, she was different. The girl was so young and naïve, how could she give her a raunchy song or a slow song? Maybe Nao could, but there was just something about Mikoto that she couldn't bring herself to be sadistic towards. No matter how annoying the girl could get.

Suddenly, a particular title caught Shizuru's eye, snapping her out of her thoughts. Smiling at finding the most suitable song, she clicked on it and handed the eager girl the mic.

The tea drinker sat down just as the song started.

_**I'm gonna eat, yeah! **_

_**Yummy yummy, gonna eat, yeah! **_

_**Yummy Yummy, Chicken, Yeah!!! **_

_**In my tummy party party! Yeah!!! **_

_**In my tummy, cheese, Yeah!!! **_

_**In my tummy party party, Yeah!!! **_

_**In my tummy, Juice, Yeah!!! **_

_**In my tummy, YEAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Hey, There's a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy! **_

_**Now, There's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, so yummy! **_

_**Hey there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **_

_**Now there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **_

_**Yummy Yummy **_

_***Sobs* **_

_**Huh? Why are you sad? **_

_**Vegis: We wanna go to the party. The party in your tummy. **_

_**Carrots want to go the party in my tummy?! **_

_**Vegis: Yeah... **_

_**Oh, well do Green Beans want to go to the party in my tummy? **_

_**Green Beens: Yeah!! **_

_**Okay, let's go!**_

_**Carrots, Yeah!! **_

_**In my tummy party party, Yeah! **_

_**In my tummy, Green Beans, Yeah! **_

_**In my tummy party party, Yeah! **_

_**In my tummy there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, so yummy!**_

_**Hey, There's a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy! **_

_**Now, There's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, so yummy! **_

_**Hey there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **_

_**Now there's a party in my tummy! So Yummy, So Yummy! **_

_**Yummy Yummy **_

_**Yummy yummy. **_

At the end of her song, Mikoto was jumping up and down. "Mai! Food! I'm hungry!" She yelled as she attached herself to the carrot top's chest.

"Mikoto, it's--" Mai started, but was cut off.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, go make us some food." Nao cut in.

"Ramen!" Mikoto called.

Sighing in defeat, Mai stood up, "Fine…Natsuki? Will you come help me?" She asked, perhaps not wanting to make food on her own.

The blunette shrugged, "Sure, as long as I get some too." She said walking towards the kitchen, much to Shizuru's dismay.

"Shizuru-san, would you like some as well?" Mai asked.

The tawny blonde nodded without thinking, "I suppose food would be nice right now."

* * *

**Songs in order. It's raining men by the Weather Girls, I'm an Asshole by Dennis Leary, Best I ever Had by Drake, Cuchi Shop by Nicki Minaj and Party in my Tummy from Yo Gabba Gabba. **

**(Oh lord, Natsuki's helping with the food...)**


	5. Hatching Schemes

**I knooooooooow! It's been like, FOREVER!! My computer is being a fuck, so I finally broke down and re-typed this whole thing on my brother's computer! (And he doesn't even have WordProcessor, so guess who had to write all this in Wordpad?)**

**So, for my hard work, I expect reviews, the more reviews, the quicker I post the next chapter (Which is already done)**

* * *

It wasn't completely awkward, but it certainly was border-line awkward. The three girls who weren't cooking, sat in the living room, each and every one of them doing their own thing, no conversation was brought up since the blunette and the carrot top had left. The only thing to be heard now was muffled laughter from the kitchen, the occasional long sigh from Nao and the couch squeaking as Mikoto bounced lightly in anticipation of her food. Shizuru did her best to stay completely quiet, but her patience was getting wearily thin.

"Mikoto, please sit still, the couch squeaking is very unnecessary." The tawny blonde commanded, trying to sound as polite her sanity would allow her.

At her request, Mikoto stopped. "Has Shizuru ever tasted Mai's cooking?" The young girl asked in excitement.

"I have not yet had the experience, but I've certainly heard good things from Natsuki." Shizuru explained.

Mikoto took a minute to stare at her like a curious kitten before speaking again. "You talk funny!"

The tea drinker's eyes widened a fraction at the girl's blunt, straight-forward comment. "Ara? Perhaps you're hearing my accent?"

The feral girl shook her head, "No! Sentences! Yours! They sound funny!"

For the first time in her life, Shizuru was completely baffled. What the heck was this girl trying to say to her? Her confusion must've been evident because Nao had to cut in.

"She means the way you word your sentences sounds like you belong in the 1800's." She explained nonchalantly from across the room.

Mikoto nodded vigorously, "Hm! That other guy does it too!"

Shizuru cocked her head at the girl, "Could you be speaking of Reito?"

Again, the girl nodded. At this point, Nao's interest must've been peaked as she now leaned towards them. "Why do you guys talk like that?" She asked.

"All my life, my parents and all their associates have spoken this way, so I believe it's only natural for me to pick up this way of speaking." She explained to the girls.

"Wow! Wow! Smart!" Mikoto praised.

Nao, however, rolled her eyes, "You didn't need to say all that, you could've just said, "Cause that's how everyone at home talks." it would make you sound like a normal teenager." Nao commented.

"Perhaps I could do that, but if every individual spoke in the same manner, the world would be such a mudane place, would it not?" Shizuru challenged.

The red head leaned forward and glared at the girl, "Do you wake up annoying or do you have to work at it?" She asked.

Before Shizuru could retort, Natsuki poked her head out of the kitchen doorway,"Ah, could someone grab that extra long knife in the doorway closet? We need it." She asked.

Not missing a chance to be useful for her beloved, Shizuru jumped off the couch and made her way to the doorway closet. _'What a curious place for a kitchen knife…' _

Upon opening the closet, she was surprised to see the two long forgotten girls all tangled together sleeping soundly. _'What a curious place to have sex…' _She thought as she disregarded the two and stepped in to search for the knife. After rifling through for several minutes, she couldn't find it and frustration started to build up.

'_Look at them…Just laying there looking happy! Assholes…I just want to kick them!' _Shizuru thought as she glared at the naked couple.

"Do you make it a habit to glare at naked people?" At the sound of the new voice, Shizuru almost jumped out of her skin.

"Ah, no, Nao-san. No I don't…" She said and uncharacteristically avoided eye contact as she turned back to her hunt for the shiny utensil.

The red head said nothing, she simply stepped into the small closet with the tawny blonde.

"I know what you're doing." The sly girl stated.

Shizuru shot her a side-glance, "Of course you do, I am searching for a kitchen knife."

"No, I know what you're doing. I know the real reason you're here." Nao re-stated.

"Ara, please elaborate, Nao-san." Shizuru said, playing dumb.

The red head leaned in and whispered in the older girl's ear, "You're here to get close to Kuga, right?"

The tawny blonde froze instantly. Obviously taking this as a response, Nao went on. "Well, you're never gonna do it with the way you're doing things."

Shizuru whipped her head towards, she looked the girl in the eyes, silently sizing her up. "Assuming I was here for such reason, how would you suggest a better way I accomplish this task?"

Nao grinned. The fish caught the bait, now it was time to reel her in. "Well, first off, you need to get rid of big boobs out there, she's likely to dominate Kuga all night if you let her."

"And I can get rid of the host of the party…" Shizuru asked, leaving her sentence open for Nao's answer.

The red head sigh and shook her head, "For some one with top grades, you're so stupid." Before Shizuru could speak to defend herself, Nao went on, "Look, all you need is a permanent distraction."

The tawny blonde's face had "confused-as-shit" written all over it. Nao once again sighed, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She asked in irritation.

"That would be most appreciated…"

"Tate. Invite Tate over. You wanna distract carrot top? Invite her crush over."

"Would Mai allow that? And…wouldn't it be awkward to just invite Tate over?" Shizuru asked, when it came to things about Natsuki, she always became unsure of herself, therefore, she took many precautions.

"Just tell her you're inviting a friend over." Nao suggested, perhaps knowing that the carrot top would never refuse Shizuru. "And, you're friends with Tate, right? It shouldn't be too awkward to call him up and tell him to get his ass over here."

"When I say awkward, I don't mean awkward for me, I mean for him to be the lone boy here might cause him to become uncomfortable…" Shizuru explained.

The red head threw her head down theatrically, "Then invite over pretty boy too."

"But wouldn't that--"

Nao cut her off, "Look, do ya wanna get close to Kuga or not?"

"….I do…" The tawny blonde answered quietly.

"Then just do what I say and you'll have Kuga all to your damn self and you two can go have a lez-fest in this closet." The girl hissed, tired of all the doubts.

"Not in here, this closet is all ready occupated…" The two turned their attention to the brunette, whom was assumed to be asleep the entire conversation and thus been ignored the whole time.

"Ah…Aoi-san…what we were just talking about…uh…was--" Shizuru stumbled for words and Aoi simply sent her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, Shizuru-san, I understand." She said, though, Shizuru still looked like she was a child being caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Aoi, are you two comin' back to the party?" Nao asked nonchalantly.

"Mmmm, maybe later…for now, I'm kinda tired…" The brunette answered as she laid back down, pulling Chie's jacket over her more.

Shizuru looked back and forth between Nao and Aoi during this exchange in disbelief. They spoke to each other like being buck naked in a closet next to another girl just as dressed was a normal thing for this girl.

"Whatever…Oh, have you seen a kitchen knife in here?" Nao questioned.

Aoi pointed to the top shelf, "Up there under that cardboard box."

Shizuru quickly retrieved the item and darted out of the small, cramped closet with relief. Nao stepped out behind her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Natsuki, here's your knife." The tawny blonde called, extending the knife to the blunette.

"What took you guys so long?" Natsuki asked suspiciously as she grabbed the utensil.

"Nothin'." Nao answered before Shizuru could say a word.

"It's kind of shady for two people to just disappear for a good eight minutes with no other reason than "nothing"." Mai piped up.

"Ew. Just…Ew…" Nao spoke, disgust apparent in her voice.

"Ah, Mai-san, would it be acceptable for me to invite a couple more people over?" Shizuru asked to change the subject.

Mai looked at her in curiosity, "Well…I guess, how many? Should we make food for them too?"

"Just two…" She answered.

After getting the confirmation from the host, Shizuru sauntered into the living room to retrieve her phone. Dialing the familiar number, the girl put the phone to her ear, waiting for her friend's voice to replace the mind numbing rings.

"_Hello?" _Finally.


	6. It's Not What it Looks Like!

"Reito, remember what we discussed before?" Shizuru asked, throwing away formalities and simply getting to the point.

"_About the Natsuki thing?" _The deep voice of her ebony haired friend asked in return.

"Yes, it turns out, I need your help…" She spoke quietly as she paced away from Mikoto, who was still on the couch playing with her toes…odd child.

"_How can I be of assistance?"_He asked. Shizuru's lips twitched upwards at his willingness to help her. Oh, Reito, so reliable…

"I need you and Tate to come over." At this request, the other end dipped into silence.

"…"

"Hello?"

"_So…let me get this straight, you want to invite two teen aged boys over to an all girl slumber party so you can get cozy with Natsuki?" _

"Yes."

"_How will that help? And why Tate?! You know I can't stand him right now!" _

"It just will. And just because Tate's your love rival, doesn't mean you two can't have an enjoyable evening together with a bunch of friends." Shizuru chided, not really liking the fact that her best friend was being so childish lately when it came to her spiky haired friend all because of a girl.

"_Yes, Shizuru, that's exactly what it means." _He answered curtly.

"Reito…Pleaaaase?" The girl whined. "You know I would help you if you needed it!"

"_I know you would, Shizuru, but boys sleeping over a girl's house isn't acceptable!" _Blah, blah, blah. Excuses, excuses.

"But…You always stay at my house, I don't see a problem with it." That was a lie, she saw the problem, but she was getting desperate!

"_That's different!" _

"How!"

She heard the boy sigh over the phone, in truth, she couldn't blame him. _"Because I don't look at you that way, I know you prefer the fairer sex, so it's different."_

"Well then pretend all the other girls are like that too!" Shizuru reasoned.

This time, the boy made an audible noise of shock and disgust over the phone, _"I would never imagine Mai that way!" _

The girl pouted and made it apparent in her voice, "Reitoooo…Please! This is my only chance!" It was official, Shizuru had to revert back to griping.

"_I understand, but I decline."_

"Reitooo…"

"_No."_

"Puh-leaaaase!"

"_Shizuru, whining won't get you anywhere." _With that, Shizuru's end went silent. This wasn't working, she needed something, anything, to get Reito over here. Suddenly, an idea popped up into her head.

"Tate would do it if I asked him…" She said.

"_So? That guy would do anything for a girl, he's a horny pervert." _Distaste was obvious in the boy's voice.

'_Ooo, I struck a nerve.'_Shizuru thought with a smirk.

"So perhaps I should invite him over instead?" She suggested in a bluff. Knowing full well that the blonde boy would never accept an invite to an all girl slumber party by himself, because despite his façade, he was quite shy when it came to girls.

"_Okay. Do it." _Damn, he caught her bluff. Shizuru gritted her teeth in frustration. Sometimes she wished the boy didn't know her so well, anyone else would've either: Accepted the invitation on the spot or would've fallen for that last one.

"Reito, if you don't do this, I will show Mai how good the other team is." Shizuru threatened. This time, she was dead serious.

"_You mean…you and her…together..and…and…"_ Now the boy was stumbling for words.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep with Mai if you don't get over here." She helped him out.

"_You wouldn't!" _He yelled.

"But I would."

"_I would hate you forever!" _

"Then so be it."

"…_."_

"…."

"_I'll be over in a few."_

"Aww, Reito, I love you!" Shizuru cooed, instantly letting the threatening tone in her voice drop.

"_Yeah, sure you do." He replied cynically before hanging up._

_Unbeknownst to Shizuru, who busy with her victory dance, a little bird was listening in on her conversation._

* * *

"Who was that?" An innocent voice piped up from behind.

Immediately, Shizuru stopped mid-moon walk and whipped her head towards the source of the voice. Only relieved when she saw that it wasn't some one she should be worried about. It was only Mikoto, the small, naïve, innocent, blabber mouth….Oh wait…Blabber mouth? That could actually be a problem.

"Mikoto…what did you hear?" Shizuru questioned in sickeningly sweet voice, trying hard not to sound forced.

"Mmmm…." Mikoto seemed to be stubborn.

Shizuru decidedly crouched down on the floor to where the girl was sitting. "What. Did. You. Hear?"

Mikoto turned her head away and didn't answer.

"Mikoto?"

"Hm!"

The tea drinker grabbed the girl's chin and forced it towards her, "Answer me, Mikoto." Sweetness. Gone.

It was only at that moment did Natsuki and Mai decide to walk out onto the scene and mis-interepret everything.

"Mikoto! Shizuru!" Mai exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Natsuki shouted, probably un-happy that her nearly 18 year old best friend was in such a compromising position with a young, naïve, 14 year old. Disappointed more than anything.

Letting go of the young girl as if her face had just become burning coal, Shizuru stood up to explain. "It's not what it looks like." Thank god for her ability to keep her mask on in times of panic.

"Really? Then care to explain?" Natsuki question, her voice sounding a bit hostile. While Mai went over to Mikoto and wrapped her arms around the younger girl as if Shizuru was going to lash out a hit her.

"No, you see, I was simply trying to get Mikoto to look me in the eye while I spoke with her." Shizuru informed. It wasn't necessarily a lie, she was trying to get the girl to look at her.

"What were you two talking about? Mikoto wouldn't look away unless she didn't want to talk about something." Mai accused, pulling Mikoto closer while the young girl just sat there. Just watching. Watching Shizuru. Closely. To everyone else it looked as if the girl was simply watching everything in confusion. But Shizuru felt it, she felt how deep the girl was looking into her.

"It was something between Mikoto and I. Nothing too important." The tea drinker spoke.

Mai glared but said nothing to Shizuru, she simply looked down to Mikoto. "What did she say to you, Mikoto?"

Mikoto didn't look at Mai, her facial expression didn't change, she didn't even fidget. Her eyes stayed glued to Shizuru, perhaps analyzing her further.

At this point, Shizuru knew she was done for. She knew threatening people to do things for her was stupid. But she did it. And for what? To get all cozy with Natsuki? Now Natsuki was going to find out what a terrible person she was and hate her for forever and eternity. But, being a Fujino, she was taught to keep her façade on until the very end.

For the longest moment, Mikoto didn't speak. Then, she opened her mouth, "Shizuru said to stop eating so much food. She said not to tell Mai, but she was troubled by how much money you must spend."

Silence.

Did…did Mikoto just lie for her? Did Mikoto just lie?!

Mai looked up at Shizuru with shock written all over, "Shizuru-san, wow…I didn't think you even noticed…"

"Ara, well, you are here on a scholarship, so I only assumed that with as much food as this girl consumes, you must be paying a lot more than you need to be…" Lie, after lie, after lie. No, of course she didn't care about this girl's food bill, it had nothing to do with her or Natsuki, so naturally, why would she even think about it?

"Wow, thanks for being concerned, but with my job, I have enough." The carrot top told her, her voice not holding any trace of anger, just shock and thankfulness.

"Alright, but if you ever need help with your food bill, please don't be afraid to contact me." Ha! Yeah, contact me so I can give you the directions to the nearest soup kitchen.

Before another word could be exchanged, Nao stepped in, "Guys, the foods getting…" She stopped when she saw the scene. Natsuki was face palming repeatedly, Mai was sitting on the floor holding onto Mikoto and Shizuru was just standing in the midst of all of it. "Cold…Did I miss something?"

Natsuki shook her head, "Just a dumb misunderstanding….Let's just eat…" And with that, the blunette stalked into the kitchen followed by an overly excited Mikoto and an anxious Shizuru behind her.

Leaving Mai and Nao. The red head silently asked the carrot top what happened and Mai simply replied with a shake of her head and followed everyone else into the kitchen.

----


End file.
